1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable escalator and, more particularly, to a compact escalator.
2. Related Prior Art Escalator
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,216,317, a stair climber apparatus 10 includes an electric motor 22 connected to an output shaft 28. A drive belt 30 is provided on the output shaft 28 and a pulley 32. A shaft 34 is inserted in the pulley 32 and a lower sprocket 36. A chain 38 is provided on the lower sprocket 36 and an upper sprocket 40. Thus, the upper sprocket 40 is rotated as the electric motor 22 is actuated. A braking belt 50 is provided on the output shaft 28 and a braking pulley 52. A mechanical brake 48 is operable to prevent rotation of the pulley 52. Thus, the actuation of the mechanical brake 48 stops the rotation of the electric motor 22. However, the stair climber apparatus 10 is bulky for including many elements for driving and braking.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.